The Rise of Nemesis
by FedoraBandit
Summary: After a five year war against Nemesis, only Vegeta, Bra and Goten are left. Upon Sailor Pluto's arrival, Bra's given a mission: Find Planet Vegeta's Guardian and the Arbenyte Crystal. Bra travels to Crystal Tokyo and not only finds Sailor Vegeta but also Neo-Queen Serenity and her guardians. Will the Guardian forgive Vegeta for what he did or is Bra's universe doomed?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my second Sailor Moon Crossover and first time DBZ fic. I'm a bit nervous to say the least since I'm stemming away from my usual Harry Potter fics. Ever since I finished watching DBZ with the hubby, this idea started to brew. This will be AU for the most part but I will be pulling from both myths of the shows/manga. In the Sailor Moon universe we learn that all life comes form the Cauldron and that some star seeds become Crystals which it then goes to one person who becomes the Guardian of the planet. I wanted to call Telluce Sailor Vegeta but all I could imagine was Vegeta (**_The Prince of all Saiyans_**) in a Sailor uniform...The image was both funny and disturbing to say the least!

Anyway, so that's the back story to that! I'm still trying to get Vegeta down as a character so if he sounds OOC, let me know. Also, this will not be a Vegeta/OC. I'm a strong Vegebul shipper. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. They're owned by Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. I own a comfy couch though! :D

**Author's note: I would like to know/read your thoughts on the characters. I like to keep them in character so yeah, if they think they're OOC, let me know and I'll try to adjust. **

**Chapter 1**

Bra had one of her father's arms draped behind her neck while Goten had the other. Even though she and her father were the same height, he definitely weighted ten times more than Bra's weight. "Quick, this way," she whispered to her friend. With one quick and strong kick, Bra knocked the door open and led Goten inside the dark and dusty place. "We'll hide here until dad wakes up."

With one quick and graceless move, they settled the unconscious Vegeta into a dirty sofa. Sighing with relief, Bra settled herself on the floor next to her father; she was grateful that they had managed to get away from Nemesis and her henchmen alive. Goten on the other hand decided to make sure that the place was indeed empty. Something that he had learned from Vegeta was that you can't never be too careful and never underestimate your opponents. So he proceeded to sweep the place from top to bottom.

Bra on the other hand surveyed her surroundings. She hadn't been back in Capsule Corp for at least five years since the war broke out. And just like the rest of civilization, the place was close to collapsing. She knew it was dangerous to be in the building, but she didn't have a clue of where else to go. She stole a glance at her father and wondered for how long they could keep on going like this.

Bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her forearm, Bra thought back everything that had happened in those short years. She had witnessed her mother's sacrifice to save her father and had only heard of Gohan's fight against Goku that had only ended with Gohan's death. Chichi, Pan and Videl hadn't last long under Piccolo's protection after Nemesis got hold of Trunks. She had seen so many people die…

"Bra, are you hurt?" she heard Goten ask her.

Before looking up, she made sure that her tears were gone; Saiyans don't cry, and being a half-Saiyan wasn't an excuse to begin doing so. "No, just tired." It was the partial truth. She couldn't remember the last time she had a full night's rest. "Are we clear?"

"Yeah," he said as he nodded his head. "Wow, it's been forever since we've been here."

"The last was when your dad…"

Goten's eyes darkened at the mention of Goku. It had been five years since his father had become part of Nemesis's evil brigade. It had been at Trunk's twenty-third birthday celebration. Bra had been only eleven at the time, but she could still remember the commotion of Nemesis showing up unexpectedly above Capsule Corp with another unknown Saiyan by her side. She could recall her father's shocked face at the prospect of another Saiyan being alive and how it quickly melted into anger when the Saiyan started to attack Trunks.

Everyone intervened with her father in the lead to help her brother. However, without knowing how or why, Goku had switched sides. It had taken her father, Trunks, Gohan and Goten to ascent into their Super Saiyan forms to defeat Goku. Ever since then, the battle for planet earth had begun. Nemesis and her two Saiyans had easily collapsed all of the earth's leading countries which only fed the anarchists to do what they wanted.

A year later things went from bad to worse.

Goku and the other Saiyan showed up unannounced at Gohan's house and began attacking him and his family. Goten had sent Trunks a telepathic plea for help, prompting her brother and father rush to Gohan's house. Bra had pleaded with Vegeta just before he flew out the door after Trunks. She wanted to help as well but her mother had put her foot down; only Trunks had gotten to go with him that night.

Her father had come back the day after drenched in blood, bruised, and with more than a couple of ribs broken. Trailing behind him were a distraught Chichi, Videl and Pan. Bra could still remember her mother's face as she waited for Trunks to walk through door.

"Vegeta, where's Trunks…?" her mother had asked while Bra's father avoided all eye contact with Bulma. Before anyone could, or even dare to stop her, she ran outside with Bra in tow. She was almost sure she was going to find her brother's dead body waiting for them outside. But instead they saw Gohan's battered body being mourned by a solemn Piccolo and an upset Goten.

"Piccolo, what happened?" her mother asked as Bra crouched down next to Goten and gave him a hug. They could bring him back with the Dragon Balls, she was sure of it. But it still didn't make it any less hurtful to see a dead sibling in front of you.

"Goku and that other Saiyan arrived at Gohan's house and attacked them. The boy put up a strong fight but it wasn't enough…But his bravery saved his wife, mother and child."

"What about-"

"I don't know how she's doing it, but Nemesis is brainwashing Goku and controlling him. And she's done the same thing with your son."

"What?" Both Bra and her mother asked simultaneously.

"Trunks was fighting alongside us against Dad and the Saiyan. I wasn't sure where he had gone but by the time I saw him again he had joined them," Goten explained through gritted teeth. "Nemesis was above us, laughing and holding something glittery in her hands. I tried going after her but I was knocked down by the Saiyan."

After that brief conversation, Bulma had rushed to confront Vegeta before collapsing in his arms, crying. Her father felt awkward at such display of affection but he just held on to his wife as she cried for Trunks. After a quick burial of Gohan's body, Piccolo and Goten took Chichi and the rest of Gohan's family somewhere in the mountains for protection.

Everything after that happened so fast.

With three Saiyans at her beck and call, Nemesis began calling herself Queen of Earth. But far as Bra was concern, that bitch wasn't interested in the ruling earth but its destruction. People began to flee the cities to get away from thugs who did whatever they wanted. The rebels had tried coming into Capsule Corp attempting to take whatever they wanted but they were quickly scared off by a pissed off Vegeta.

A month after Gohan's death, Goten arrived at the compound knocking on death's door. It had taken a week and her mother's expertise with Saiyan injuries to heal Goten; Dende had disappeared and thought to be dead at this point since no one had been able to find him or the Dragon Balls. When Goten finally awakened, he explained, with tears in his eyes, that Goku and Trunks had found them. Bra couldn't believe what her friend was saying: Goku had killed his wife, daughter-in-law and granddaughter without a hint of remorse.

Years down the road and many deaths later, it was only Bra, Goten and her father who were left to attempt and defend earth. And so far they were losing.

"What's left to fight for, Goten?" she asked, feeling the hot tears burning in her eyes. She dared not to blink, for if she did, the tears would not stop.

Before he could answer, both Bra and Goten felt a large Ki signature randomly appear outside the compound.

"D-do you feel that?" Bra asked, standing from her spot, left hand going to the weapon she had strapped to her thigh. Even though her father hated human weapons, Bra knew that he couldn't deny the fact that they had saved her a handful of times. Her mother had been an excellent shooter and had made sure to teach her just before her death.

"Yeah," he answered, as the gold aura of a Super Saiyan surrounded him. "Stay here," he said, his teal eyes giving Bra no room for argument.

"Yeah, right," she called out after Goten who was already outside the compound. The aura around her ignited to a pale blue and in an instant, she was besides her friend.

Standing in front of them was an older woman with long and beautiful dark green hair and piercing yet sad red eyes. She wore a short black and white skirt, white bodice with a red bow, and knee high boots. The outfit was highly resonant to Nemesis's own short black skirt, black bodice and knee high boots that it was no wonder that Goten immediately thought of her as an enemy. Without questions or hesitations, he fired a Ki blast in both hands but before he could attack her, the woman raised one hand, pleading, "Please, don't," she said; other hand holding tight to a key-shaped staff.

Bra pointed the gun at her and, without even realizing it, she gave the new arrival her best Vegeta-like scowl. "Why should we?"

"Because I'm here to help you," she said with her hand still up in the air, her eyes beseeching for them to listen. "Please, let me explain who I am and why I'm here." Before they could even think of their answer, however, a large ki blast flew past them hitting the woman.

"Well, so much for that…" Goten sighed as they looked back to see Vegeta leaning against the door frame and clutching his ribs.

As the dust settled, Bra was surprised to see the woman standing. She guessed that it was the energy wall surrounding her that protected her from her father's strong attack. "Please, let me talk," she said in between coughs. She looked past Goten and Bra to her father who was dangerously close to passing out again. Bra wanted to rush by his side but she knew better than that by now. "Vegeta, Nemesis's downfall depends on you."

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Vegeta snarled as he crossed the grounds. He did his best to ignore the memories of his wife lounging about the backyard with their screaming children. He shook his head, trying to forget those memories. He needed to stay focused on the today and keep himself and the two young Saiyans alive; not in the past and on those who were dead. "Who the fuck are you? How do you know my name?"

"Are you going to keep attacking me?"

"If you don't explain yourself soon, I will," Vegeta scowled, his arms firmly across his chest.

"My name is Setsuna Meioh and I'm a Guardian."

"A guardian?" Goten asked while Vegeta involuntarily raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback by the title. "I'm from another universe, the fourth one to be exact, and Nemesis's rise has affected us as well. I am the Guardian of Time and Keeper of Gates, Sailor Pluto. I don't have much time but I'm here seeking for your help in order to defeat Nemesis."

"You haven't answered my question, how do you know my name?"

The woman threw a small disk on the floor, which prompted Vegeta, Bra and Goten into their battle stance. "Don't worry, it'll only show you images." And just how she said, an image erupted out of the disk. It was of a little girl with long black hair braided in a French style. Her outfit, however, was intricate. An armored silver skirt, breast plate that somewhat resembled her father's armor, white boots and matching gloves. What caught Bra's attention was the tail wrapped around her waist. She had heard of the Saiyan tail from Gohan and was glad to know that she had never had one.

Vegeta immediately recognized the girl. "What is this nonsense?" He was definitely done playing games with this woman.

"She waited for you to show up at the docks," Sailor Pluto said as she waved her hand across the image, changing it. This time it was a much younger Vegeta sitting on a throne with a Saiyan woman by his side.

"How…what is the meaning of this?" Vegeta snarled at the image. Furious to be show such nonsense.

"Like I said, the rise of Nemesis can be prevented, but it all depends on you," Setsuna repeated. "The image that you see is that of your unadulterated timeline. You were supposed to meet the Guardian at the docks and with her help and of the rallying of the other Saiyans, you were to defeat Frieza once and for all. With your father's death, you would've have become the youngest Saiyan king planet Vegeta ever saw. The Guardian would've been your mate and she would've given you three heirs." Bra found herself staring at a new image of two males and a female Saiyan. The oldest of the three resembled her father so much, it was a bit frightening.

"With time, Vegeta," Setsuna continued, "you would've conquered Laluriani, a planet just at the edge of your universe. and birthplace to Nemesis. Without even knowing, you would've killed a great enemy before her awakening."

"Who or what exactly is this Nemesis?" Goten asked as he sat on the ground. Bra followed suit while her father continued to stare at Setsuna with impatience.

"She's just the tip of the iceberg," Setsuna explained. "She's the incarnation of Chaos, the true source of all evil across all of the twelve universes. Her real name has long been forgotten in my universe but her evil deeds still follow her. If she's not stopped, she'll awaken as Sailor Chaos and will stop an nothing to destroy the universes."

"What does this have to do with my father?"

"There are two ways to eradicate Nemesis. The easiest would be your father re-writing his own timeline."

"You mean go back in time?"

"Go back to when he was supposed to meet the Guardian, and from then on, continue without interruption. He'll kill Nemesis before she's awakened and the universes will be at peace until Chaos finds another way to be awakened."

Vegeta stood silently, pondering on what Meioh was saying. If he was to go back in time, he would defeat Frieza, just as he always had dreamed of, become King and allow his race to survive. But that also meant never meeting Bulma, never marrying his loud and obnoxious woman, and never having their children. It also meant her death. With him gone, there would be no Trunks coming from the future to tell them about the Androids. He looked at his daughter, an almost direct replica of Bulma.

"What's the other option?" He asked.

"The Arbenyte Crystal."

"What?"

"Every living thing that was and will be comes from one source: the Galaxy Cauldron. Each one of us carries a crystal, some bigger and more powerful than others. Nemesis is targeting those of the most pure of hearts, for their crystal brightness will help her achieve her goal: a replica of the Silver Crystal. The Arbernyte Crystal is Planet Vegeta's Guardian and its powerful enough to stop her."

"Hn. Well she's dead."

"You asked me of how I knew your name." Bra watched as Sailor Pluto approached her father. Anyone else would've been terrified of his demeanor but it seemed that this woman had seen worse things than an angry Vegeta. Death and sorrow can do that to a person, she admitted to herself as she thought of her mother and friends. "The Guardian and her Sentries survived the blast that destroyed your planet and went through a black hole that sent them to my universe. She lived in the Moon Kingdom with the Royal Family for over a hundred years up until her death a year ago against Sailor Chaos; she wasn't as powerful as she would've been in this universe."

He asked, hiding the shock of the fact that Telluce had survived let alone for that long. Vegeta had always wondered what his life would've been if he had gone to the docks, now…now he knew and wished he didn't. "So what do you want me to do?"

"You? Nothing, Vegeta," Setsuna looked at Bra and smiled at her, giving her the chills, before turning back to her father. "You cannot meet her while she's still alive because she might refuse to help you. I cannot go back in time and be in the same room as my younger self. It has to be your daughter who delivers the message"

"No!" Vegeta snarled, eyes narrowing with distrust. "She's not going anywhere that I can't track her whereabouts."

"This is your only option."

"I can go," Goten volunteered as raised his hand and gave them a rare smile.

"Yes, make this fool boy go."

"It has to be your daughter, Vegeta."

"Why?"

Setsuna pursed her lips and broke eye contact with Vegeta, "I can't tell you."

"Then fuck it, I guess we're screwed aren't we."

"Dad"

"Vegeta, this is the only way to do this," Setsuna disputed. Either they didn't hear Bra or they chose to ignore her as they continued to argue.

"I said no!"

"Dad!"

"What!"

"I can go…" Bra gave her father a look that took Vegeta by surprise. The fire in her eyes was the same fire Bulma had when she argued with him. For the first time since the war had started, Vegeta noticed how much Bra had changed. Her long hair was replaced by the same style Bulma wore when Buu appeared. Her attitude had gone from a spoiled, bratty child who was only interested in friends and shopping into a strong young female capable of tapping into her Saiyan blood and destroying everything in her path. He was definitely proud of her.

"I said no, Bra." However, no matter how old she was, or how strong she may be, Bra was still his daughter and it was his job to protect her. "End of discussion. You're not going anywhere."

"Then the other option is for you to go back in time and go back to your old ways. You'll kill a whole planet and Nemesis as well. Is that what you really want?" Bra fired back. "To be King Vegeta? To have your other family and forget about me and Trunks?"

Vegeta stammered at her questions. So like her mother.

She went up to him and gave him a hug. "Then let me go," she tightened the hug on Vegeta and gave her stern father a kiss on the cheek. "You've taught me so much, dad; I can take care of myself."

Vegeta awkwardly patted his daughter on the back. "I know, but I don't want you to go alone."

"Can Goten come with me?" Bra asked Setsuna.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Vegeta scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, he can go with you as long as he keeps quiet." She gave her an envelope. "Give this to my younger self. It explains everything that will happen. If you happen to see the Guardian, do not tell her who your father is…"

"She'll refuse to help thousands of people dying just because my father didn't meet her at the docks?"

Setsuna gave her a small smile, "I understand her anger towards your father. Telluce was robbed of being a strong warrior once planet Vegeta was destroyed. It also made her feel empty inside, after her family was killed. It can be a tough life, to be a Guardian of a planet and its inhabitants." Setsuna sighed; her eyes were full of sadness that perhaps Bra will never understand. "Here, take this as well." She handed Bra a golden chain with a small key. "It's the Key of Space-Time. It'll take you where you need to go."

Bra held the small, delicate thing wondering how a charm necklace was going to work.

"Err…how does it work?" Goten asked, voicing Bra's concern.

"Hold it the key in the air and shout this." She handed Bra one last thing: a small parchment with a small scribbled paragraph written in pink ink.

Bra cocked an eyebrow at the words but said nothing.

She had to admit, she felt rather stupid holding the tiny charm key and shouting the words that were on the parchment. "Oh Guardian of Time!" Her voice was shaky with doubt of what she was doing. "Rend the heavens and open the doorway of space-time to me! I call out thy true name! O almighty god of time, father of the Guardian, Chronos! Guide me. Protect me!*

The stupid feeling disappeared the moment a sky opened and a ray of pink light came down upon her and Goten.

Vegeta, on the other hand, felt the air around him pick up and the few birds that were still alive fled the scene. The earth trembled under his feet as he watched Bra and Goten disappear into thin air. In an instant, their Ki energy vanished leaving him with an empty feeling. It was strange, to Vegeta, to not feel or know where his daughter and Goten were all the time.

"This better work, Meoih," he grunted as the air settled around them. Without another word to the Guardian of Pluto, Vegeta turned around and went back into the compound leaving Setsuna behind. With a small sigh of relief that everything had gone as planned, Setsuna opened a time portal and went back to her own timeline and universe; her job here was done.

* * *

><p>I swear that you'll get to see our dear Usagi pretty soon! :D Most likely the next chapter. Thank you for reading, please review with any criticism, likes or dislikes or what you'll like to see! I'm up for any ideasthoughts! :D Later!

*-Taken from Sailor Moon R episode 82 (Japan) "Journey to the Future! Battle in the Space-Time Corridor" or 75 (US) "Future Shocked"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! So in case you noticed, I switched chapters 1 and 2...it made better sense to do start off the other way. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. They're owned by Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. I own a comfy couch though! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The little girl held on to the woman's hand not because she wished for the security and comfort but because the woman wouldn't let go of her. Telluce's arrival to the capital of Planet Vegeta had been a long and tiring journey and she wanted nothing more than to eat something and rest. But the woman had other plans, apparently. Telluce had whined about needing to at least eat something but had been dragged away from her guards towards an unknown destination.

"Wait here," the woman instructed after what felt an eternity of walking. Telluce nodded in agreement, slightly afraid of the woman and her stern black eyes. The two Saiyans on either side of the entrance opened the door for her and immediately shut it after the woman had entered. Inside the Throne Room she found her husband, three of his Elite soldiers and her son going over a map on the screen. "Husband, we need to talk."

"Not now, woman," the king grunted as he explored a tactic with his men. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

The woman frowned before going to the console and with a swift hand motion turned the screen off. "You, you, and you. Leave! Now!" She pointed her finger to the three Saiyans her husband was speaking to, her scarred face showed no room to argue. With an apologetic glance at the King, the three Saiyans exited the throne room leaving the door accidentally ajar. Telluce smirked a little; this gave her an insight of what was going on beyond the door.

"What do you want now, woman?" The king sighed as he settled on his throne, arms across his chest. Queen Cress sighed as she strolled across the room, running her fingers through her son's hair on the way up the dais.

"We have a guest."

The king groaned, annoyed. "Did you come here, told my men to get out, just to tell me that we have a guest?"

"The Guardian is here."

"The Guardian?" Both King and Prince asked at the same time. While her husband knew who the Guardian was and what she entailed, Cress realized that her son did not.

"The Guardian, Vegeta," she looked at her son, the carbon copy of her husband, "Is said to be created by gods and goddesses and has powers that it's exclusively only to her. She was sent here by her mother, however the reasons behind it, I do not know. I'm sure her guards will inform me of that later when I talk to them."

"To the point, woman."

"Husband, don't you see the great opportunity we have here?"

The king rose an eyebrow, unsure what his mate meant.

"With the Guardian here, we can shape her to fight for our cause against Frieza and imagine," a small smirk crept up her lips as she looked at her son. "In a few years, Vegeta will come of age and will have to choose a mate. What better candidate than the Guardian herself. Imagine their offsprings, Husband."

The king slowly nodded as he stole a glance at his son. Vegeta was young still and had many years ahead of him before the thought of choosing a mate came across his mind. His wife, however, made a point. While he had a strategy against Freiza that could lead him into victory, the king knew that nothing was set in stone. He was quite sure, however, that if he couldn't defeat Frieza and free his people from his tyrannical grasp, his son would.

He was a strong child and with his expertise in fighting and his wife's cunning ways, his son Vegeta had the potential to become the first Super Saiyan after a thousand years. And the idea of having descendants being stronger than any warrior he had seen…_now_ he understood the Cress's idea.

"Where is she?"

Queen Cress pointed at the door and Telluce wanted nothing more than to run away screaming for her guard. Not that they could help much in this situation but she figured their presence would help Telluce calm her nerves "Girl, I know you can see me," the Queen snapped, apparently she was not a very patient woman. "Come in here so the King can meet you."

She exhaled as she tried to calm her nerves before walking into the throne room. With time and practice, she had mastered the same face her mother would wear whenever Frieza would randomly drop by for a supposed friendly visit. Telluce's face was calm, cool, and collected, but her tail did nothing but twitch behind her; a betrayal of how she really felt. With great pride, and hidden terror, she stood in front of the royal family and gave a deep courtsy.

"How old are you, girl?"

"Four." She couldn't dare say anything else but was glad that she didn't stammer. The king grunted a response as he stood from his throne, arms remaining across his chest. He walked a couple of circles around Telluce, probably scrutinizing everything about her.

"You're small to be the Guardian," he said, finally, after a few minutes of silence.

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"So tell me girl, why are you here?"

Telluce remembered her vision. It was full of destruction and death but she also remembered her mother's words: don't reveal your true motive. It was true that Saiyans didn't believe in nothing else but strength and power, so it was easy for Telluce to come up with a simple lie that the royal family would believe. "Mother wished for me to come to the capital in order to be trained by the best, your majesty."

The king grunted, "Your father died, didn't he, girl?"

Telluce nodded, wishing they would stop calling her 'girl' and use her proper title or name. She would settle with name at least.

"Strong man, Yakobo," the king acknowledge. Truth was Telluce only had a few memories of the man who had fathered her. He had always been away, fighting, and conquering planets for King Vegeta while her mother had stayed at home and become part of the Saiyan Military. Those were the ones that protected the planet from incoming invaders. Not that anyone would even think or dare to step foot in Planet Vegeta unless they had permission not only from King Vegeta but also Frieza.

"So your mother sent you here to train with the best, then?" The king smirked, visualizing the girl and her apparent power. He could taste victory against that tyrannical alien already. "Smart woman, your old friend Caprice," King Vegeta told his Queen.

"Nappa!" One of the large men that had been guarding the door came into the room and stood firmly waiting for his instructions. "Take…err…what's your name girl?"

"Te-Telluce," she whispered.

"Take Telluce to one of the guest rooms. As for Vegeta," the king looked at his son, one eyebrow raised as he judged his son. Because of her conversation with the king had been too intense, Telluce saw, for the first time, the stern looking boy sitting in his own small throne. Even though she had never met in person, Telluce had seen his face a few times in her visions. She shuddered at the image and quickly locked it away.

"I saw his awful technique while we sparred this morning," the King continued. "So I believe he needs a few extra lessons. Take him out to a fight session with Captain Tomo; maybe receiving a pounding from the Captain will teach my son to be a better fighter."

"Yes sir. Come now, both of you. We don't have all day."

Telluce fell behind the prince and the large man named Nappa. Even though she couldn't see them, she could feel the cold stares from the royal couple. She sighed deeply as she thought about home. This place was too…constricted for her taste. Telluce needed the open sky or the mountains not a place full of technology and no windows. Most importantly, she felt lonely; perhaps her guard will join her at the guest room she was apparently getting.

"So why are you here, girl?" The prince asked as he fell back with her. He had his tail tucked around his waist and arms crossed; he gave her a sideways glance as they walked. Telluce had to admit, she really hated being called 'girl' as if she were a damn peasant. She was the Guardian of this planet, not a commoner. Shouldn't she be treated a bit better? Before she could stop herself, Telluce stuck out her tongue.

The prince stopped dead for a heartbeat, not believing what had happened. No one in their right minds would even dare do that to him! He darted past Telluce, wheeled right back around and faced her. "Do you not realize who I am?" He asked as he crossed his arms and gave her a look full of contempt.

"Prince of all the rude people," she said before she could stop herself. Telluce knew very well she shouldn't have insulted son of her hosts, but she couldn't help herself. This boy, who was about a year or so older than her, was rubbing her the wrong way.

His growl was dwarfed by what appeared to be Nappa either laughing or having a coughing fit, Telluce was unsure. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! Which includes you!" He pointed a finger at her.

She wrinkled her nose at him. He did have a point but that didn't mean she had to like it. Telluce also wanted to say that she was a Guardian and that she was as equally as important as him. when it came to the pecking order in the planet. However, she had been also been taught to choose her fights and this one was one she needed to concede. Telluce gave the prince a quick curtsy and apologized, swallowing her pride down with every word

She noticed a subtle change in his face that resembled something of shock before going back to his usual look of contempt. The Prince decided that she wasn't worth the fight and scowled at her before catching up with Nappa once again. Telluce sighed, unsure how she was going to continue living here.

As she was dropped off at her new chambers, Telluce wondered if there was any food waiting for her at the other side. That would make her new life in the capital a bit better. Food always made things better, she mused as she opened the door.

* * *

><p>The young Guardian was in a stealth ship with her guard and Roth, a fox like creature she had kept as a pet after a planet's purge. She couldn't help the tears that were rolling down her cheeks as she saw her home explode. Her lips quivered as she thought of her mother and everyone that was left in the planet.<p>

She had tried to get as many people off the planet but knew that the majority they hadn't listened to her. Her worst visions had come true. Frieza had won. Planet Vegeta was no more and everyone she cared about, even the arrogant prince, was dead.

She tightened the grip on her staff; the crystal at the top was slowly losing its glow.

She was the guardian of nothing now.

* * *

><p>Telluce bolted upright, breathing hard, and scanning her surroundings. A sigh escaped her lips realizing where she was before laying back on her pillow. It had been just a dream; a long, distant memory that only came to haunt her once in a while in her sleep. She groaned as she looked at the time; it wasn't even seven in the morning and she was wide awake.<p>

She got out of bed and slowly stumbled into the bathroom. The image greeting her in the mirror would've been very a shameful one back in the Saiyan court. Despite coming from a warrior race that prided itself for its strong warriors, there were times were it was shameful to look like a damn third rate commoner. Her hair was tangled enough that it could house a few birds and she had bags under her eyes. The long nights getting ready for the upcoming weeks were taking their toll.

It was December and the Council meeting was just around the corner along with the Christmas Ball, and the Lunar New Year the following week after the ball. All the Planetary Guardians were due to arrive this evening at the Moon Palace making Telluce feel both giddy and apprehensive about that situation. The last time she had seen her adoptive parents had been during the summer when she had visited Neptune to get away from the monotony of life on the Moon. There had been a huge argument about her involvement in the Council Meetings that ended with Telluce storming out after shouting a few words she knew she needed to apologize for this evening.

It wasn't that Haruka and Michiru or the other Sailor Guardians didn't want her in the meeting. It was more of the fact that she had no reason to be there. Because she had no planet to represent, the usual talk of politics, inter planetary affairs, and laws didn't affect her. Telluce understood the reasons why but she still couldn't help feel a bit left out year after year.

She had been a part of their team for a centennial. Telluce had seen the fall of Earthean civilization to the world-wide freeze and the rise of Sailor Moon as Neo Queen Serenity. Yet she couldn't sit in the Council Meetings because her planet was not within this Solar system. It also didn't help that her planet didn't exists any more.

That was the thing about life in this Galaxy: she didn't have a place to call home unlike the other Guardians. She had been in this Universe for over a hundred years and despite having a place of her own just outside the Moon Palace there were times she felt like she was just a visitor.

As she continued getting ready for her day, her thoughts slipped away to that stern looking boy and her blood began to boil with anger.

"I hope you're rotting in hell, Vegeta," she muttered as she braided her hair, her fingers furiously working down her hair.

Half an hour later, Telluce was walking out of her house wearing a butterfly style coat on top of a long sleeve top, leggings and boots. Winter season had easily become her favorite season since her arrival to this Galaxy; it also made it a lot easy to hide her tail from onlookers.

Instead of training per usual, Telluce had chosen to relax and head to the grocery shop to get food for her guests that evening. Even though they would be housed in the Winter Moon Palace for the next month, Haruka and Michiru had always made it a point to come visit their ward for at least one night before the meeting and celebrations. Not that Telluce minded, in fact, she missed them dearly every day but she could only stand so much of their constant fussing. specially Michi's. The good thing was that Hotaru was coming with them so at least she would get half the fuss.

As she walked the semi-empty sidewalk, her thoughts kept shifting back to Vegeta. That bastard child had done nothing but ruin her life. She stopped and shook her head. No, her life hadn't been a complete ruin. It had taken her a long time to adjust to her new life in Earth, but Telluce and her guard had grown up with a somewhat happy childhood. She had been cared for by Haruka and Michiru, and most importantly she had finally learned, with the help with everyone, what it meant to be a Guardian.

But yet Vegeta had taken everything away from her that made her a Guardian. He had died when he should've led the other Saiyans into battle against Frieza. He died instead of meeting her at the docks where she was to help him rally everyone and win the fight…but no. He had broken his promise and hand gotten himself killed along with everyone left in the planet.

And because of that, she was now the Guardian of nothing but space rubble.

She paused outside the shop and stole a glance at the Palace and its inhabitants. The Queen and King had been nothing but kind to her. They had allowed her to live in the Moon without questions, had even asked her to help with the training of the Military forces, something she definitely enjoyed. After shopping, Telluce was planning on cleaning her home before her guests arrived that evening but the second she saw the delicious pastries on the window, she decided to visit Small Lady instead.

At least the Princess knew what it was like to be left out while everyone was shut away for hours.

* * *

><p>Kibito Kai was pacing back and forth trying to make sense of what was happening. Three planets had exploded leaving no reason as to how or why. And there were at least three more planets with its inhabitants doing nothing but fighting. Just to assess the situation, the Supreme Kai had traveled to one of these planets only feel dark energy oozing from every nook and cranny; it was almost as if there was no goodness or hope left.<p>

He had managed to get an audience with Whis afterwards only to be told that, no, Beerus had not been involved in destroying the three planets or influenced the others into wars for he was still taking a nap. This left both young and old Supreme Kais worried. If Beerus wasn't behind these attacks, then who was?

"What are you thinking, Sir?"

Old Kai stared at the crystal ball looking at all the debris where the planet Annel used to be. He had seen this type of destruction before with Majin Buu but at least they had known where the destruction had come from. Now, however, there was no villain he could see that had been responsible for these heinous acts.

"Are we definitely sure that Majin Buu isn't back?"

"Positive, sir," Kibito Kai responded.

"Hmm…" He sat on the grass, cross legged and eyes narrowing as if all of the sudden the answer would appear in the crystal ball. "This is the most peculiar."

"Peculiar indeed," someone said from behind Old Kai. Both Kais were surprised to see Whis approaching them with a huge smile planted on his face. With the sudden realization of who else would be with him, both Kais stood nervously in attention, waiting for the God of Destruction to casually stroll by.

"Don't worry," Whis said as he crouched down to take a closer look at the crystal ball, "He's not here." Whis had been to what was left of Annel personally after his audience with the young Kai. He had gone out of sheer curiosity but the residual energy left over from the explosion made him feel very uneasy about the whole situation. When Beerus destroyed a planet it was out of duty to his job and to keep the balance in the universe. The destruction of Annel, Moini and Alabasta had been done out of so much malice that he could feel the dark energy surrounding the debris.

"In all my life, and let me tell you, I've lived for a long time, I've only seen something like this once." Whis gripped his staff as he mentally narrowed it down to one culprit. All of the sudden the master to the God of Destruction felt afraid for their universe.

"Really?"

"Yes," Whis answered as he stood from his spot and walked away from the crystal ball. "But before I make any sort of accusations I must speak with someone first; someone who can verify something for me."

"Is there a reason, sir, why you came here?" The younger Supreme Kai asked. "I mean…you could've just gone instead of…" he trailed off; sure he was just digging himself into a big hole.

"I came to tell you that perhaps it's best to warn those Saiyans friends we have," Whis's expression darkened, making the Kais more nervous. "If we're dealing with the person I'm thinking, we're going to need the Saiyans to be in their best shape and strength. All of them," he emphasized as he remembered the young half-bloods he had met.

Kibito Kai nodded, agreeing to pay Goku and his friends a visit to let them know what was going on. Unsure, really, of what exactly he needed to tell them.

Bidding the two Kais farewell, Whis began his long journey towards Sagittarius Zero Star to speak with the only person who could explain of all the destruction and the bad energy he was feeling. "I hope you can make sense of this, Cosmos…" he muttered to himself, worried of what was to come if he was right..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I owe nothing! :D

**Author's Note**: Quick answers to questions asked in review:  
>1) Nemesis is not creating replicas, she's using the real deal! Dun dun dun! Spoilers.<br>2) Chibiusa is young here so her Quartet is still asleep. Nemesis is from Vegeta's universe but in Setsuna's timeline she's powerful enough to cross universes and wreck havock wherever she pleases.  
>3) She chose the name Nemesis because she (Chaos) found it fit to call herself that as a way for revenge. More to come on that.<br>4) Yes, Telluce comes from Lettuce.

**Author's note 2**: I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was fun to write. The ball scene was inspired by the movie Anastasia. If anyone seems OOC, please let me know! Nothing bugs more more than Out of Character characters. Hahahaha. Also, please remember to review! They make my soul feel all warm and fuzzy with happiness! Anyway! :D Happy Readings!

* * *

><p>Bra and Goten found themselves surrounded in thick fog. Feeling slightly perturbed about not being able to see two inches past her nose, Bra scanned the place for any sort of Ki signature and found a lonely one not far ahead. Without a single word, Bra clutched Goten's arm and dragged her friend towards the direction she felt the signature coming from. It felt oddly familiar to Bra, but there was something off about it. She was about to ask Goten a question when a shout startled them.<p>

"Dead Scream!" The powerful blast appeared out of nowhere. If they had been normal humans, both Bra and Goten would've been killed by the attack. To avoid the blast, both half Saiyans power up and flew out of the way of the oncoming attack. Bra watched as the magnificent purple power ball exploded on the exact spot where Goten and Bra had been half a second before.

"What the hell!" Bra growled, trying to keep her anger in check. "What sort of welcoming comity is this?"

"It came from that way." Bra could barely see Goten pointing towards the same spot where she felt the source of the Ki signature. Slowly, the fog began to clear, much to both Goten and Bra's surprise. Bra was expecting to be in Setsuna's universe but she was disappointed to see absolutely nothing but a large door. "Should we get closer?" Goten asked with one eyebrow arched.

"Yeah," Bra nodded in agreement, reaching for her strapped gun. "But be prepared for any other oncoming attack." Goten agreed, knowing that whoever wanted to kill them was still out there, ready for them to make a move. They approached the door at slow speed, cautious just in case another power blast came their way unexpectedly.

"Who are you?" They heard a small voice say. "Show yourself or I'll be forced to attack once more!"

Bra and Gotten lowered themselves to the ground, landing a few feet away from the giant door which seemed to be guarded by a girl no older than Bra herself. She was wearing a black skirt, with matching boots and a red bow. What caught Bra's attention were her eyes. They were the same red, sorrowful eyes she had seen just a few minutes ago.

"Queen Serenity has forbidden passage through the doors of time," the girl stated, her voice clear and empty of fear.

"We were sent here," Goten explained. Both Bra and Gotten spotted the Key staff she was holding but said nothing about it. It didn't make sense…Bra groaned internally, feeling the hints of a headache coming on; this was too much for her.

"Who are you?" Bra asked. She needed to make sure of her theory before anything else happened. "Please, we don't mean any harm…we were sent here on a mission."

"I am the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto," the girl explained as Bra's headache grew. "I've answered your question, now answer me. Who sent you?" Setsuna pointed her Key staff at them in a threatening matter and Bra was sure that this young girl felt no qualms about attacking them.

"You did."

"What?" Setsuna furrowed her brow, trying to understand what Bra had said.

"Your name is Setsuna Meioh, and you sent us here." Bra paused for a second. "Well…not you, you but an older version of you. You were taller, that's for sure, and your outfit was different. You had-."

"-Enough, I cannot know of my future."

"Are you sure this is the same person, Bra?" Goten asked as he took a step closer to the girl. "I mean, we seriously just saw her…Maybe she's this girl's mom and they happen to share the name?"

"My mother has been long gone," Setsuna replied sternly. "It is likely that my older self has sent you here and clearly no regards for rules anymore."

"Rules?"

"No matter," she waved her hand. "Why are you here?"

"Well, we were told to give you this." Bra handed her the sealed letter which she inspected with close scrutiny. The black seal with the emblem of Pluto was definitely hers; a birthday gift from Queen Serenity. She tore into the envelope and extracted a letter and another smaller envelope. Putting the other sealed envelope aside, Pluto unfolded the letter and began to read its contents. As she read, she immediately recognized the handwriting as her own

_Setsuna, _

_Please allow the young woman passage. She is a member of the Seventh universe and right now her world is plague with war. I cannot say why but she needs to travel to the Fourth Universe, Moon Kingdom's fourth millennium, 24 day of December, year 3450. I know I am breaking a rule but this must be done, otherwise everything you and I hold dear will perish. Enclosed is another letter, please hand that to Ms. Briefs_.

The other smaller envelope was addressed to Queen of Pluto. Tempted to open the envelope that was clearly addressed to her future self, Pluto hastily handed the letter to the Briefs girl.

"Another letter?" She asked; confused when she read the recipient's name.

"Yes, you'll deliver that to the Queen of Pluto, my future self for my title right now is Princess of Pluto until my twentieth birthday. My guess is that she's the one that will help you out, I'm just the means to get there."

"Is that your job, to allow people in and out?

"My job is to guard this door and don't allow anyone to go through actually. You'll be a special case."

"Don't you get to leave?"

She shook her head. "I cannot leave the door unmanned."

Loneliness, Bra now understood the sadness in Setsuna's eyes. To be alone for so many years… She couldn't think of another worse fate than that. "You must get going." Setsuna raised her staff calling forth an energy Bra had never felt before. The garnet stone on her staff began to glow and after a couple of twirls, she pointed the staff at the door. Bra heard unlocking sounds just before opening. She was expecting to see a city or something but all she saw was a void. "You have Chronos's blessing to travel through universes. Go straight and you'll be at your destination."

"Ready?" Goten asked Bra.

With a nod, Bra led the way through the door into the darkness.

The flight felt like forever for both of them but eventually the void started to disappear and taking its place was the bright starry sky. They were flying over a small lake and Bra could've sworn that the shore looked like a silver shore. The whole lake reminded Bra of a mirror, with its calm waters and reflective image of stars. What she found peculiar however was the lack of a moon. Perhaps, she thought as a city skyline began to form up ahead, there was no moon in this universe just like in hers.

"Is that a castle?" Goten asked, awe clear in his voice.

"Looks like it." She couldn't blame him. The building at the city's center was becoming more impressive the further they flew into the city. "Goten, we should land…we don't know how these people will react when seeing us flying."

"You're right."

They landed behind a small bookstore just outside the palace's perimeters and took a few minutes to observe their surroundings. The palace was busy, with searchlights and people coming in and out of the palace gate. "Looks like they're having a party," Goten observed.

"Yeah,"

"How do you want to do this?"

Bra blinked. She hadn't thought about it. "Well, it's a party…and we're holding a letter from the Queen of Pluto herself. Maybe that can get us in," she said while holding up the envelope and smile.

They followed the crowd to the main gate for the crystal-like palace and once in front of the guard, Bra held up the letter and gave the man her best smile. "I believe this will get us in," she said, her arm linked the Goten's as if he was her date.

"This is clearly not an invitation," the man said. His eyes narrowed at the two youths. "This is address to the Queen of Pluto. I can't let you in without a proper invitation from Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion."

"Ugh, fine!" She snatched the envelope back from the man. "We need to see her right now and give her this thing."

"Sorry, no invitation, no entry."

"You've got to be kidding me! We have a letter for Queen Pluto, that should be enough to grant us entry," Bra protested, trying to keep her temper. She gave the man a glare that would've made her father proud but the man stood his ground. Loyalty drove him to keep the two out and he was petrified of what would happen to him if he allowed some of kids with no invitations come into the party. Not that he was afraid of the Royal family; it was the head of security he was terrified of. "She's expecting us right now,"

"Look, kids, if the Queen of Pluto herself invited you here, you would be dressed…better…" Bra looked down and had to agree with him. Cargo pants, combat boots, dirty and messy hair were not the appropriate for a palace party. "So please, leave quietly and don't come back. Next please"

"Look, mister, I don't have time for this!"

"Bra."

"I've had a very long day and all I want to do is deliver this letter."

"Back-up to the main gate," the guard spoke through the walkie talkie as he called for help.

"Oh trust me; you're going to need the entire backup you're going to get and more." Goten felt her power lever surge but just before she had the chance to take a step towards the guardsman, he grabbed Bra by the arms and apologized to the man for his crazy friend.

"What the hell, Goten?" Bra asked furiously as they rounded the corner. "If you had let me at him we would be in now."

"And possibly getting killed. We don't know what these people can do, Bra. Think. Setsuna is a Guardian, sending us to get another Guardian. We don't know how many there are. We have to play this safe. And, I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Really, this is your grand idea, monkey boy?" Bra asked as she covered the man and woman's unconscious body with warm blankets. Goten on the other hand was folding their dirty clothes in neat piles to leave for them when they woke up. They may be stealing their clothes but they weren't so heartless to leave them unclothed.<p>

"Better than beating the crap out of some people who was doing their job and possibly getting us killed. So yes, this is my grand idea, Briefs." While Bra had had been arguing with the security man, Goten had spotted the couple leaving the palace by smaller gate. That's when he got the idea of infiltrating the palace by pretending to be the help, fly over the brick wall, grab a tray and work their way to Pluto.

"You know, this uniform is kinda cute," Bra observed as Goten finished buttoning up his vest.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

They flew over the gate from a deserted spot and slowly began their way towards the palace. As they went up the stairs towards the main door with glass engraving of the moon's phases, Goten found an empty tray out in the garden and pretended to be a waiter.

The palace was more magnificent from the inside than it was on the outside. Even though she had been born into money, Bra had never really seen such opulence in one place. Men were dressed in long tail tuxes or military outfits that were decorated with medals. The women wore fancy suits or dresses but all had adorned themselves with shiny jewelry and crowns. Before the war, Bra would've loved to be here, to wear dresses like the ones she was seeing and snag a handsome gentleman for herself and dance the night away.

Now she was a woman on a mission.

The guests paid no heed to both Bra and Goten as they weaved themselves through the crowd; apparently servants were invisible to these people. When they snuck into the main ballroom Bra was almost floored. Hundreds of people were standing around watching other couples dance in synch. The ballroom was large in both height and length. With its ten silver chandeliers hanging from the ceiling the room seemed to have a faint magical glow that made Bra feel like she was in a fairy tale.

At the far end of the ballroom, there was a tiered dais were multiple thrones were placed to overlook the room. At the very top of the dais were three thrones, two big ones and one small enough to fit a child. Below the three thrones, there were eight more, smaller than the main three but each shaped and decorated differently than any of the other ones.

Bra scanned each throne individually hoping that one of these belonged to the Queen of Pluto and deliver the letter. She needed to get home fast before her father lost his cool and went on a suicide mission against Nemesis.

"This place is amazing," Goten whispered as his eyes landed on a round table with the untouched food left behind by the guests. "Aw, man, I'm starving." His mouth watered and his stomach grumbled at the sight of what seemed to be lamb and vegetables. He was starting to make his way towards the food when he felt Bra's hand on his shoulder.

"Not time for that, monkey boy," Bra whispered furiously at Goten. "We need to do this quick so we can leave."

"But, Bra, come on," Goten protested. "When was the last time we had something good to eat or enough to eat? Vegeta is not the greatest cook. I still don't know how he manages to eat some meats raw. Gross…"

In other circumstances Bra would've agreed. She definitely missed her Grandmother's cooking just as she knew Goten missed Chichi's food. But they couldn't deviate from their plan. Her stomach on the other hand growled in protest. She had been focused on her mission that she had forgotten how hungry she was. And as if her stomach had a mind of its own, all of the sudden she could smell the rich aromas around her. Smoked beef, lamb, vegetables, cakes…her mouth was watering.

Goten was already way ahead of her; he was by the empty table picking at the food that had been left behind by the guests. Perhaps, Bra thought, the envelope's delivery could wait a few minutes while she ate something. She was about to take a step forward when a hand grabbed her by her shoulder and squeezed hard.

"You're coming with me," a female voice said, startling Bra right on the spot. Just as she was being led away from the ball room she watched as two guardsmen approached Goten.

They were led to somebody's office. The walls were lined with bookcases, each full with large size books Bra noted, two sofas facing each other and a large mahogany desk with a computer sitting on top of it. At least they had that in common between the two universes: technology.

"Who are you?" A woman with stern black eyes, olive skin and wearing a beautiful red gown asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, sorry we crashed your party but we're here on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes," Goten answered.

The woman's eyes narrowed when Goten spoke. "You look like someone…hmm, no, impossible."

"Ma'am, she had this with her." The same guard who had barred their entrance at the gate handed the woman the envelope that was meant for Pluto. Bra was furious. This was not going the way she had planned and all she wanted to do was punch the men trying to restrain. For the sake of the mission, both she and Goten had to pretend to be overpowered by these guards; they could easily over power anyone in this room with their eyes closed. However, that didn't stop her from being irritated at the fact that these men were twisting her wrists the wrong way. She was about to snap at the woman to keep her goons away from her when realization hit bra in the face.

"It's you!" She said as she stared at the stern woman in front of her. This lady, with her long braided back hair was the same person she had seen in Setsuna's hologram disk. She had been the one sitting next to her father in the uninterrupted timeline; she was the Guardian of Planet Vegeta and supposed holder of the crystal that will save Bra's universe.

"Do I know you?"

"Err…no…?" That had been a very dumb answer but it was all she could offer without giving too much away. She needed to heed Setsuna's warning about this woman. If she were to find out that Vegeta was her father, then everything had been for nothing.

"Tell me what your mission is and maybe I can help you out."

"I can't…I need to speak with Setsuna."

"Queen Setsuna," the Guardian, Bra noticed, had put the emphasis on Setsuna's tittle, "is busy right now. Again, tell me who you are."

Bra shook her head. She needed to speak with Setsuna first.

"So be it. Captain, take them away to the dungeons," the woman instructed. "I'll speak with the Queen and Lady Venus about this; their fate is in their hands. However, if it were for me, I would have them killed right now."

"Well, good thing you're not in charge, Telly," a voice said from the office's entrance.

The Guardian scoffed at the new comer. "Captain, don't let me repeat my orders."

"Ma'am!" The man saluted as he nodded his head once to guardsmen restraining Bra and Goten. As they escorted both youths out the room, Bra spotted an older woman with short blonde hair wearing a dark blue gown.

"I was wondering where you were," the woman stated as she crossed her arms, paying no mind as Goten and Bra were unceremoniously led away. "What happened?"

The door closed behind them making Bra wondering what the Guardian was going to say.

"I needed some fresh air, Ruka, so I decided to go on a walk with Small Lady; she was bored. And good thing I did, I saw those two sneaking in. The captain informed me that they tried to come in earlier in the evening claiming to have a very important delivery for Setsuna." Telluce handed the envelope to Haruka who inspected the seal.

"The envelope has the Pluto Royal seal."

"I know."

"But it's also addressed to Pluto herself…"

"Yep."

"Same handwriting."

Telluce nodded. "Setsuna has the ability to travel through time. My guess is that whatever this envelope contains it has to do with her future."

"Hmm…Setsuna is not a fan of time travel let alone knowing what her future entails," Haruka observed as she gathered her dress and sat on the chair looking at the envelope with determination. "Which begs to wonder why exactly Setsuna may be doing this."

"And why send those two?" Telluce's nose twitched as she caught a faint scent. Sweat, battle, and blood…something she was familiar with. "There's something about them that felt peculiar to me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just a gut feeling." She sighed; feeling tired all of the sudden. Having to deal with a large crowd of people was always exhausting for Telluce and all she wanted was to retreat to her guest room and lay down for the night. "I'll let those two sit in the cells for tonight, maybe that will get them to tell the truth when they're interrogated further. I'll inform Setsuna of this envelope as well before the Christmas brunch."

"You're annoyed."

"Eh?" Telluce was taken aback by the change of subject. Apparently Haruka didn't think much of the two kids breaking into the party.

"You're annoyed that Bartlett didn't come from Mercury and be here with you."

Telluce twisted her mouth in definite annoyance. She was indeed irritated that Bartlett hadn't come to the Moon Kingdom to be with her, but what Haruka didn't know that he hadn't even sent her a telecom or even a small message for the last two months.

"He's probably busy," she muttered as she shrugged her shoulders, trying to come as nonchalantly as possible. "Lady Ami sent him in an expedition to Mercury's dark side in order to retrieve some sort of mineral. He's a Saiyan and has been trained well enough to handle high temperatures so I'm sure he's alright. I just wish he would've told me that he wasn't coming…"

Haruka stood from her chair and approached her adoptive daughter, putting her hands on her shoulders. Bartlett had been a little boy when Haruka had met him. All five of them had been. Telluce, guardian of her planet, and her four sentinels, Bartlett, Cressia, Sage and Broc, had arrived as mere children to Earth. The first few years had been difficult for them but with time they had grown to be important members of the kingdom.

And nothing had made Haruka and Michiru happy than to see her daughter and Bartlett finally get engaged after more than 10 years of courtship. "Like you said, he's probably busy but I knew her cares about you. But come, let's join the party. Small Lady was wondering where you had gone and I'm sure Michi is wondering where I am as well. I did promise her a dance."

Telluce hesitated. The idea of going back to mingle with people she didn't know or care sounded downright tiring but she had promised Small Lady to join her for ice cream later on the evening. "Fine, but let me handle this situation. I'll bring the envelope tomorrow to Setsuna and will tell Venus and the Queen about the two kids locked up. I also wish to be part of the interrogation as well so I hope you can support that when I bring it up tomorrow. I want to have at least some sense of duty in my life…"

Haruka sighed. She knew well enough that Telluce was usually very sensitive every time there was a meeting with the other Sailors so she reluctantly agreed. "As long as you agree to Venus's decision about their fate, then I'll let you handle this."

"Thank you, Ruka," Telluce said with a small faint smile in her face. She followed Haruka into the ballroom where she was met with an overly excited Small Lady. Trying her best to hide her anxiety about the two kids, Telluce followed the little princess to a table that held possibly every flavor of ice cream known to the moon kingdom.

That glare, Telluce thought as she watched a server scoop some chocolate ice cream into a bowl for the princess, I've seen it before...

* * *

><p>And that's it for now! See ya in the next chapter! Please leave any questions, concerns, Constructive Criticism, what you liked about this story in the box below! :D Thank you and see you next time! *crosses fingers that I get to 5 reviews*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to the "Guest" reviewer. I have no idea if its the same person or not but reading the 'Guest' reviews make me feel better! :D So thank you! This chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: **I still owe nothing. :S

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe I'm stuck in a cell," Bra moaned as she rested her forehead on the cell bars. "This is all your fault, Monkey boy! We could've just walked right up to Setsuna and hand her the letter. But no, you had to tempt me with food."

"It was delicious!" She heard Goten's voice coming from the cell next to hers. "That was the softest meat I've had in years! I do regret not stuffing my face before the guards caught us though. I'm still really hungry"

Bra's stomach churned with hunger. "I hate you…"

* * *

><p>"Good morning everybody," Neo Queen Serenity greeted everyone cheerfully as she entered the room. Behind her were King Endymion and a still groggy Small Lady in her father's arms, however, as soon as she saw the Christmas tree and the many presents underneath, she perked up and demanded to be let down. "Merry Christmas!" Serenity clasped her hands together and looked merrily around the room; almost everyone she loved was in here.<p>

"Merry Christmas, Usagi!"

It had been accustomed to the Sailor Guardians to call Neo Queen Serenity by her royal title only in public. Serenity herself had been very adamant to her friends to get her to call 'Usagi' when they were in private. Even though she had been queen for over a century, it was difficult for her to give up the name her parents had picked out for her. At the thought of her mom and dad, Serenity felt a little sad that they couldn't make it this Christmas season. Then again, they had a brand new grandchild to enjoy, and with Mika, Shingo's life-long crush and wife, not being able to travel just yet, it was right for them to stay behind this Christmas season. However, Serenity made a vow to herself that she was going to visit her parents as soon as they arrived back on Earth and take Small Lady to meet her baby cousin.

As she walked around greeting everyone, Serenity took the beauty in the room. Minako and Makoto have definitely outdone themselves this time, Serenity thought when she spotted the large centerpiece the round table. She giggled to herself, wondering what Ami and Rei were planning for next year; they definitely did not like being outdone.

Serenity stole a glance at Endymion, her Mamoru, who was busy preventing Small Lady from opening all the presents. The decorations were always nice and pretty to look at but as long as she had Mamoru and their daughter, she was happy; with or without the Christmas adornments.

She approached Setsuna and Telluce next; both women were in a small conversation of their own.

"This is for you." Telluce extracted a small square envelope from her coat and handed it to Setsuna. While Setsuna examined the letter, Telluce greeted the Queen using her formal name and a small bow of the head. Unlike the other Guardians, she didn't feel comfortable calling Serenity by her birth name. She hadn't known her for that long before she had risen to be the Queen of Earth and the Moon. "Lady Serenity, last night we had an intrusion, I didn't want to tell you then because you were enjoying the events with your family."

"Do you want to do this now, Telly?" Haruka asked when she and Michiru joined the group. Michiru looked at Haruka with a bit of disbelief.

"You knew that someone infiltrated the ball and didn't tell me?"

"Don't worry, Michi, it wasn't that big of a deal," Haruka said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Who were they?" Serenity asked, ignoring the bickering Haruka and Michiru.

Telluce shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. They both refused to tell me anything. The girl just said that she was on mission and needed to speak with Setsuna."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?" Setsuna asked with a stern voice as she ripped into the envelope. It had been many, many years ago when she had seen this envelope; she had been just a child herself under Queen Serenity's rule in the Silver Millennium kingdom. It had been such a long time ago that she had completely forgotten about those two and the mysterious envelope. She had always thought it was rather small to contain a letter, but with recent technology advanced she knew that it now contained a hologram disk; most likely from her future self, due to the seal and the handwriting.

"I figured they needed to sit in the dungeon for at least a while with no other contact. No food and water can break a person to telling us what we want to know."

"Telluce!" Serenity was alarmed. From the very beginning of the creation of the Moon Palace, Serenity had always been against the idea of using dungeons. Telluce, however, was a permanent resident in the Moon Kingdom and as head of security, she had convinced both Endymion and Serenity to put them there just in case an enemy had managed to get past the Outer Guardians. "You promised us that you would make the dungeons as humane as possible. We can't just not feed them and treat them with such cruelty."

"They could be a threat, Lady," Telluce argued. This was not going the way she had planned. Then again…she had no idea how it was going to go down to begin with. Queen Serenity was a strong advocator for love and justice and it was no wonder she was mad at Telluce for not being kind to the intruders. "We don't know why they are and what they wanted. They could've been sent by anyone."

"You didn't need to take away their right for sustenance."

"Setsuna, do you know why they are?" Endymion had made Small Lady promise to not open any present until they ate the moment he heard his wife raise her voice. Usagi rarely got upset with anyone so he was surprised to hear her distressed voice over Small Lady's rant.

"Yes…and no. However, if you don't mind, I'll go to them right now," Setsuna said.

"I'll go with you," Minako, just like Endymion had joined the group the moment she heard Serenity's cheerfulness disappeared. As leader of the inner Guardians, Minako felt a personal responsibility to be able to capture anyone threatening the peace. If Telluce hadn't caught the intruders and they indeed turned out to be the enemy, she would've failed as the leader for a second time. She couldn't allow that to happen again. Never again will she get too distracted at a party and lower her defenses.

"No need, Minako. I have a feeling that they won't talk unless I go alone." Setsuna gave the royal family a quick curtesy before rushing to the dungeons below the palace.

Serenity sighed as she watched the door close behind Setsuna. "Telluce, I'm not mad at all I just wish you had treated-"

"I apologize." Telluce interrupted Serenity and bowed her head, making sure to keep her eyes downcast. She didn't know why she was so mad but all that matter was that she was, and that she needed to leave the room before her anger and resentment led her to say something she would later regret. After a quick curtsy, Telluce left the Christmas gathering midst of protests from the other Guardians in search for some comfort from her own guard.

As she rapidly walked towards the Far East wing, Telluce thoughts shifted to Planet Vegeta and what life would've been like if it hadn't been blown to pieces. She also wondered very briefly what would happen if the Queen were to find out about her past. The people she and her guards had killed for not only training purposes but also in the name of Frieza. If only Vegeta hadn't betrayed her and their race…things would've been so different for everyone.

Telluce needed to clear her head for she was thinking of ridiculous things, such as her life alongside with Vegeta. Perhaps a small sparring session with Sage or Cressia would help her ease her anxious mind.

* * *

><p>Setsuna released the guards from their duties and asked them to leave her alone with the supposed threat. They had argued, saying that Telluce had wanted constant eyes on the two kids but once Setsuna explained that they were to be released under her care in a tone that left no argument, the five guards had no choice than to leave.<p>

Once the men and women were gone, Setsuna proceeded to the dungeons without the fear of anyone else listening to her conversation.

Whatever Telluce's and Usagi's disagreements were about the dungeons, she had to admit that they were very humane compared to other dungeons she had seen or Telluce's first draft. This one was pristine with its white walls and strong cell bars. It wasn't the torture chamber Telluce had wanted but it also wasn't the private bed and breakfast sort of idea that Usagi had thought about initially.

"Miss Briefs?" Setsuna called out. It was a lot easier to call out her name rather than search over a hundred cells individually.

"Over here!" a voice called out from a cell to the fall right.

All the cells were empty, something that was the norm even when the King and Queen were gone to Earth's Crystal Tokyo. She found the girl in row H, Cell 8 and her friend in Cell 9. It had been centuries since she had seen them last but for them it was only a day since that time at the Door of Time.

"Setsuna! I'm so glad to see you!" The young girl with the blue hair immediately got up from her bed and rushed to the bars to greet her. "You look older…well older than when we saw you hours ago."

"You traveled through time and space…the last time I saw you two was perhaps over a thousand years ago…"

"What!"

"No matter, look, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Can you get us some food?" Her friend asked from the cell next to her.

"Goten! Really, now is not the time for food!"

"I can't help it, Bra," Goten moaned. "I'm so hungry."

Setsuna chuckled and with a simple fingerprint scan from the small machine outside their cells, Setsuna freed both kids. "I'll take you to my room where we can talk in private. I'll also ask some of the servers to bring some food."

Setsuna watched as both Bra and Goten stuffed their face at such a rapid speed. "You two remind me of some people I know," she observed as Goten went for his fourth serving of eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes.

"You mean that woman with the black eyes and braided black hair?" Bra asked.

"Yes," Setsuna was taken aback by her question. "How did you-"

"She's a Saiyan," Goten explained between bites. "Just like our fathers. We're only half, our mothers were human. We still eat as if we were full blooded though."

"Your mothers _were_ human?"

"They died some years ago," Bra explained. "That's the reason we're here."

"To save your mothers?"

"Everyone."

"Start from the beginning," Setsuna stated.

Bra went into details about how it had all started for them. It had been at her brother's birthday party and how it had been crashed by a woman named Nemesis and a cold blooded murderous Saiyan. Somehow Nemesis had gotten hold of Goten's father and eventually Bra's brother. That's when everything had gone downhill for that universe. Five years down the road they were still fighting Nemesis's army along-side Bra's father.

"Now why couldn't you have told Telluce that?"

"I wasn't sure what I could tell her," Bra explained. "You don't understand. My father and that woman, Telluce, were once friends; at least I think that was the case. The future you mentioned how my father's timeline was corrupt. She-you-gave him the choice to go back in time and fix it but that meant never knowing mom. Despite everything they went through, he would never give up my mother for a throne and a planet."

"A throne?" Setsuna asked.

"My father is Vegeta, prince of the once Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyan race."

"And Telluce was the Guardian of that planet…" Everything started to make sense to Setsuna. While Telluce spoke very seldom of her past, it had been something in passing that Sage had mentioned many years ago about the prince of their planet and how he had betrayed Telluce before their planet exploded. "He's reason why she ended up without a planet and a race to protect."

Bra nodded. "That's why she hates him and if she were to know the truth about me, she might refuse to help us."

Setsuna went for the hologram disk that was still in the envelope and pondered, as she held it in her hand, if she should watch it with Bra and Goten in the room.

"Have you left anything else out?" Setsuna asked.

"Well…the reason why we're here is because we need Telluce's crystal. She's the one that can help us out, or so you said."

Setsuna nodded, tossing the disk into the floor.

The moment the disk touched the carpeted floor, the image of Sailor Pluto erupted.

"Setsuna, if you're seeing this, it means that Miss Briefs managed to succeed on reaching you. At least, I hope that's the case. I know this is not according to the rules but if we don't fix the problem, there will be nothing left for us to fight for."

The image changed to Crystal Tokyo but instead of the usual tranquility and beauty, all Setsuna could see was death and destruction. Floating above the Crystal Palace there was a woman wearing a black sailor outfit looking above at the burning city with great pride in her work.

"That's her," Bra said with a bowl of oatmeal in her hand. "That's Nemesis. I'm guessing that's when she managed to cross over to your universe…"

The image changed to Setsuna and the three other Outer Guardians attacking Nemesis. The battle lasted for a few minutes until a strong blast aimed at Sailor Neptune killed Sailor Uranus while trying to intercept the blow aimed at her beloved.

"Haruka…" Setsuna whispered as she saw her friend die in Neptune's arms. The image then changed to Sailor Uranus attacking on her own but was cut short when a man with jet black hair appeared. With one simple hand motion, he sent Hotaru flying, landing unconsciously on the ground.

The image changed once again to a little girl with bright pink hair cowering behind a statue. She was clutching something bright in her hand as she looked around the room with a frenzy look in her eyes before dashing behind a pillar. The place, Bra noticed, was the same ballroom that she had seen before being thrown into prison. The one in the image, however, had been stripped from its fancy glamour. This one had nothing but destruction and death all over. A woman with beautiful long blond hair ran up to the girl and with one simple and swift motion she swept the girl into her arms. There was a bright white flash of light and when it disappeared, the woman had gone from wearing a white regal gown to a short colorful skirt and wings. She held a staff on one hand and the terrified girl in another, an expression of anger clear on her face.

She lifted the staff high and light began to pour out. At the same time, Nemesis attacked the woman in a similar matter. Both light beams wrestled one other. Setsuna watched in horror as one of Nemesis' supporters, the one with lavender hair, approached Serenity from behind and snatched Small Lady from her arms. The distraction was enough for Serenity. Nemesis's power quickly overcame the power of the Silver Crystal. An energy blast hit Queen Serenity on the heart killing her immediately; the Silver Crystal shattering upon hitting the ground.

"Your highness!" Telluce had appeared from a fracture in the ceiling. She was wearing her usual butterfly style coat, which Setsuna had begun to suspect was like her security blanket, but this coat was tattered and blotched with blood. Her face was bruised and bloodied; her hair was disarrayed and possibly burned in some places. Before she could fly towards the fallen Queen, Nemesis fired a blast of power towards Telluce but she immediately blocked it with her own crystal. Nemesis shouted something that Setsuna couldn't make out before floating up to Telluce's eye level.

Telluce extended her arm, her own Sailor Crystal glowing inside her closed fist. The crystal glowed bright until Telluce's tattered coat was replaced by her Sailor outfit. The Crystal itself had been replaced with a menacing Ranseur, a medieval weapon, with trident shape ruby top. She aimed it at Nemesis and fired a blast from her weapon.

The battle lasted a lot longer than any of the other Guardians were able to last; her fighting technique was different than any other Setsuna had seen. But Telluce was not strong enough. Not knowing how, the Soldier's crystal shattered in between attacks. Setsuna watched in horror as Telluce's outfit disintegrated before falling next to Queen Serenity.

Setsuna couldn't bear to watch any more.

Luckily her future-self reappeared, making the horrible images go away. "Small Lady has been missing ever since the Queen's death and everyone but Saturn, Jupiter, Venus and I are dead. After Earth and Moon kingdom fell, the other planets in our galaxy followed suit. I tried to reach for Sailor Galaxia but we fear that Nemesis has gotten to her as well. Without the Silver or Sapphire Crystal we're good as dead."

"What does this have to do with Telluce?" Present day Setsuna whispered to herself.

"What you need to do is go to Ms. Brief's timeline," hologram Setsuna continued, "When Nemesis made her first appearance there. You have to make sure that Telluce and her Sentries go along with you. Her Arbenyte Crystal, or the Ruby Crystal, will be stronger in her universe. But she cannot know that the prince of her planet is there, alive and well. Her hatred towards him may cause her to not go."

"She definitely seems to hate dad…" Bra sighed.

"If you manage to take Telluce back to her own universe, there's a chance that Nemesis may be defeated before she makes her way to our Universe. With Nemesis out of the equation early on, your future will not hold the tragedies I witnessed and everything should fall back into place; the timeline will be resorted."

When the hologram ended Bra turned to Setsuna; the older woman looked like she was about to throw up. "So what now, Setsuna?"

"Do you need more food?"

"Err…" Bra was taken aback by the question. She glanced at Goten who was lying on the chair fast asleep after his large meal. "I think we're fine."

"Alright. I'm going to gather the other guardians and have a meeting. I'll send for you when it's time." Setsuna gave Bra no room for argument; the woman left the room before Bra could utter a 'yes'.

* * *

><p>For the first time in forever, Bra was able to sleep without the fear of dying. Even though her life was not in any current danger, however, Bra still dreamt of the killer Saiyan, her father fighting for his life against Goku and Nemesis laughing from a distance. A knock startled Bra awake; her hand immediately went to the gun strapped to her thigh but then remembered that it had been taken away from her the night before. "Come in?" Goten said, confused, as he looked at Bra.<p>

A guard man, the same one who had denied access to both Bra and Goten to the palace, looked sheepishly at Bra. "Queen Setsuna wishes for you two to join her in the Council Chamber."

"Sounds fancy," Goten smirked at both stood and stretched; it might've been a two hour nap full of crazy nightmares, but Bra felt more relaxed than ever.

They follow the guard in a series of hallways until they stopped in front of a door made out of dark wood. At its center was a crescent moon made out of what Bra thought was diamond. She was definitely impressed, never in her life had had she seen such a large chunk of diamonds on one spot. Outlining the door's frame were other precious gems, all in different shapes and sizes.

"What are these symbols?" Bra asked the guard.

"They're the planetary symbols of the other Guardians."

"I don't see one for your Head of Security," Bra noted. She wasn't sure if she felt slightly offended that her Saiyan heritage wasn't represented on this door. If Telluce was a Guardian, why wasn't her symbol here?

"She's not part of Queen Serenity's Guardian galaxy."

"Hn," it was all Bra could say to that.

The guard opened the door to reveal a large room behind it. Bra was beginning to think that every room in this palace was magnificent and full of opulence.

Right across from Bra was the woman with the white regal gown and long blonde hair; a heart shaped crown resting on top of her head. She looked amazingly beautiful when her face was not full of anger or despair. Sitting beside her was a man with jet black hair and a dark suit; he was looking at both Bra and Goten with curiosity.

Next to what Bra supposed were the Queen and King of this kingdom, were the other Guardians sitting on either side of the couple. Bra took a quick scan of the room and was impressed to see large portraits hung on every wall. Some were of the people sitting in the room with Bra while others were of others Bra had never seen. There was a painting of the little pink haired girl Bra had seen in the hologram. She was wearing a crown made out of flowers and was clutching a cat instead of a crystal. She looked happy in this painting rather than the image Bra had of her: terrified and screaming for her life as Trunks carried her away from her mother.

Then Bra's heart stopped.

On the right hand wall there was a painting of Telluce wearing a black lacy dress, a red cape and a small crown made of pearls. She was sitting on a throne with a large unsheathed sword pointing down; her hands were at the top of the hilt. Standing around her were two men and two women, all looking rather stoic. The four of them wore similar uniforms that closely resembled her father's training gear; their tails were visible but only if you knew what to look for. But what made Bra's heart stop was the person on Telluce's right.

"Goten…" Bra whispered. Goten looked at her and Bra nodded at the painting. "Look…," she said. Goten followed Bra's gaze and understood why all of the sudden Bra's face was as white as a sheet.

"Bra?" Setsuna furrowed her brow. "Are you alright?"

"The man on Telluce's right," Goten answered for Bra. He was trying really hard to keep his temper in check but all he could remember was his mother's last screams as she was being killed by his father. "He's the Saiyan who attacked us that day on Trunks' birthday party five years ago. He works for Nemesis and he's the reason almost everyone I care about is dead."

* * *

><p>Yay! November update! How do you like this chapter? I hope you did! To be honest, I didn't think Bra was going to have this huge part but as it turns out she will. I already know what's in store for her! :D I hope I get to 5 reviews with this update! :D Please, help me achieve this goal! Your amounts of reviews help me crank up chapters faster. So yeah, please leave me your thoughts, concerns and CC.<p> 


End file.
